


Hidden Pregnancy (One Shot)

by Nakuro



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuro/pseuds/Nakuro
Summary: Sans and Papyrus had a fun night but Sans doesn't want to ruin Papyrus' dreams and so tries to keep the result of their fun night, hidden.





	Hidden Pregnancy (One Shot)

 

  
Sans had been worried for weeks now. Had their fun night turned sour? Would he now have to find a way to hide the truth? He glared at his soul as if it was its fault. To be fair it might have been. Sans had found out a while ago that he felt strong feelings towards Papyrus. True his bro was energetic and loud but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was skeleton anatomy. He knew that since he was a magic skeleton his bones could morph into whatever shape was needed for a short time. This could make intimacy and sex in general very interesting. Being able to summon both the female and male parts was nice.

What wasn't nice was the issues that came with having strong feelings towards someone else like Papyrus. Meaning, that as a whole when a skeleton felt lowercase love to the point of intimacy they could then set their heats to occur when the person, or in this case monster of interest was having their heat. But this presented two things. One was amazing orgasms that would just keep coming over and over again. The other was that this meant there was a high chance of a baby being formed. And the stronger one's feelings at the time the bigger chance they would be the carrier of the child.

This, of course, is what Sans was worried about. The first three weeks you wouldn't be able to tell but around the fourth month, you would start getting symptoms of the pregnancy just like any human. Which left him in a precarious position. If he told Papyrus, there was the chance he would leave. But if he hid it there was always what they would do after the child arrived. He wasn't a monster that would even consider abortion. Especially since it was Papyrus' kid. But there was the whole issue of Frisk. The kid may have been young but they weren't dumb. And if they found out and told Tori... All hell would break loose.

True he didn't know but that only made the worry worse, which in turn kicked up his insomnia, which then made his naps more frequent, which then made Papyrus curious and worried, and the whole circle started over again. He was actually laying in his bed right now trying to sleep but his insomnia was showing him a big middle finger right now. He sighed and tossed and turned for another hour or so before giving up and sitting on his bed planning out more puns. He didn't know when he passed out, only that he did eventually. The pounding on his door which was normally just a fun wake up call now made him want to curl in a ball. He was starting to feel sick. Wait sick? Oh no.

He rose to his feet as quickly as he could. "On my way bro!" He called back to get the pounding to stop before heading to the bathroom and counting to five.

Once reaching five he lifted his shirt and groaned more at the long road that was now ahead of him than in annoyance. His magic had formed a flat ecto tummy that would grow with the soul that had now made itself known. He was pregnant after all. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or fearful. Maybe he was a bit of both. And definitely, a lot shocked. As if he didn't believe his own eyes he poked the ecto tummy that was the blue of his magic and sighed when he felt it. Before he could ponder much longer on that he heard Papyrus threaten to come up and carry him if he wasn't downstairs in the next five minutes.

Sans lowered his shirt put on his hoodie and headed down the stairs. Now it was time to make a choice. Tell Papyrus... or don't. His brother still hadn't achieved his dream of being a Royal Guard yet, and a child might lower his want to get his dream. Knowing Papyrus would worry about them first rather than his dream. No. He simply couldn't tell him. Not until Papyrus got his dream or the little one arrived... It was going to be a long nine months.

Of course Sans couldn't just not try to find a way around this so he looked into a few things. Tried to find something that could work. Though that was hard to do with Papyrus wanting to make sure he actually worked and trying to get what little sleep he could. Three months in and he had come up with nothing. No way to make sure he survived, no way to make sure he would make it through this alone. How he wanted to ask for Papyrus' help but he didn't want to ruin his dream.

His brother was so cool and smart but his biggest downfall was his kindness. He was willing to do just about anything for the people he cared about. And Sans knew this. He had learned it growing up and had even accepted it long ago. But now he knew he couldn't ask for his help. True Papyrus would make an amazing dad but he had so many things he still wanted to do with his life. So many things that Sans wanted to let him do.

He never meant for this to happen, it wasn't planned, but he wouldn't force Papyrus to give up everything he wanted and dreamed of because of it. He could handle this. Really... It was fine. He took a deep breath and sighed, the little one was not making it easy on him today. Not that he blamed it. It likely wanted to know why it's "Daddy" was so close and yet never wanting to touch them. Sans knew they likely couldn't understand but he did try to tell them a number of times that their "Daddy" not knowing about them was his fault and not theirs.

Time went on and things kept going. Sans was able to put off his weight gain as eating too much but of course, that was only half of it. Thankfully he wasn't sick much of the time. But it became harder and harder to convince Papyrus that he was too tired to keep going. It worked of course. What with his ability to lie and white lie to his brother having been perfected years ago. It still hurt some to know that of all people even Papyrus couldn't know the truth. So time went on and as it did their little one grew. Though Sans often worried about the birth. He knew very little about it but as little as he knew he knew staying quiet would be near impossible. Still, he had to try. More than anything he had to try. So lost in thought that he began to focus on it and not his food.

"Brother. If you do not want the food I wish you would tell me instead of picking at it." Papyrus' voice snapped him back to the present.

"Huh?" Sans looked down at his still full plate. "Oh. Sorry, Pap. I'm eating." And he set to shoving the food down his mouth as fast as he could.

Papyrus shook his head but said nothing. He had clearly done something wrong in these past nine months. Every time he tried to fully help Sans relax he was shut out. Every time he tried to convince Sans to talk to him, Sans shut down. It was his fault he knew. It had to be. But he didn't know what to do. He had tried apologizing but was usually waved off as if it wasn't important. Yet he knew it was. It had to be! So why wouldn't Sans talk to him? He had given up trying by the third month and now was starting to think they had reached the end.

"Sans. We need to talk." Papyrus eventually said keeping his gaze on the wall.

"Huh? What about?" Sans paused on shoving food into his mouth to answer.

"About us."

"What about us?"

"Sans we don't talk anymore. We rarely see each other anymore."

"Pap-"

"No, listen Sans. For the past six months we've been avoiding each other, and for three months before that whenever I asked how to help you, whenever I needed to know what was going on you shut me out. I can't handle that Sans. If you don't want to be around me then tell me don't make me feel like an outcast.

"Papy I do want to be around you."

"Yet you avoid me for three-six-nine months!" Papyrus turned to yell at Sans. Normally he wasn't one to serious yell. "You make me feel like shit! Like I'm not worth a damn thing! And I let you do it! Why do I let you do it?!" For the first time in a long time, Papyrus was the one that stomped up to his room leaving Sans alone in the kitchen in the figurative doghouse.

Sans now looked at his food and frowned. He really was being a terrible brother and father. This kid would have done a ton better with Papyrus. Thick big tears fell down his skull. He really was a fuck up. The biggest fuck up in the entire world. And then as if his soul wanted to further add to his pain his whole body tensed up as it felt like someone was ripping his soul apart. He gripped the table his breath taken from his lungs and blown out in a weak grunt. Then as quickly as the pain started it faded away.

Great. Tonight was going to be fun. As he looked over his food he quickly finished up, put the plate away and headed up to his room taking the stairs slowly. The pain hadn't occurred again and he hoped he'd never feel something that painful again in all his years. He walked into his room shoving the dirty pile of clothes off the bed and flopping on the mattress careful of his belly. This was a bad ass day. Sans wanted to go and fix things with Papyrus but that would mean telling him the truth he had hidden for nine months.

As he was thinking about what to do to fix things he crashed. His body remained asleep for three hours? Four? He couldn't tell, all he knew was when he woke up his soul felt like it was being torn apart again only now the pain wasn't going away. Forcing himself to open an eye socket to see what was going on he then opened the next eyesocket in shock when he saw the transfer of energy. Shit! Nonononono! Not now! Not while Papyrus was asleep. Papyrus had always been a sound sleeper unlike him. That was all he could think before the pain in his soul stopped to be replaced by an even worse pain in his magic belly.

"Nnnnnnnn!" The magic had been transferred and now the baby skeleton had been formed and was ready to come out. All while Sans had to handle this alone.

Alone. He was sure he could handle this alone nine months ago when he wasn't pushing out the tiny skeleton. Now, just the fact that he was alone in this and scared out of his mind only made it worse. And the pain had returned much worse forcing him to sit up in the hopes that gravity might help in this situation. Anything to make the pain stop. But they just kept coming and soon Sans was crying tears of pain unable to stop them.

"NNNNNN!" Sans was getting louder, he couldn't keep this up. He needed help. He needed Papyrus. "P-Papy!" It came out as a whine he felt so disgusted with himself for not telling Papy sooner now.

If only he had told him, they could have gone shopping, could have picked out cute baby clothes, could have gone to the park, and doctors appointments, but now, now he was having their child alone in his bed with their relationship likely shattered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sans couldn't hold back the scream as the pain got worse and his body forced him to push. He panted for a few minutes but the pain returned again. "NAAAAAAAAAAAH P-PAAAAAAAAAAAPYYYYYYYYYYY!" He could hear the begging in his voice but right now didn't care, he was dusting. This was it. There was no way that he could withstand this much pain and survive. It was simple he was dusting. Another pain chose at that moment to rear it's ugly head and Sans quickly grabbed the bed to dig his finger bones into it.

Each push he screamed, each push seemed to do nothing. For hours he screamed through each push. Eventually falling silent his voice nearly gone from all the screaming. Then his body could really focus through the pain. Papyrus had been asleep but hearing Sans scream his name in absolute pain was starting to stir him. And as the screaming suddenly stopped Papyrus' brain put together that his brother might be dusting and started to force himself awake.

It had felt like an eternity of pain and pushing and he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep, but his body simply wouldn't allow it and then the pain got worse again and this time he couldn't help but scream. "PAPYRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!" And then he fell limp against the wall, all the pain was gone, all the magic had disappeared. Sans sat up just a bit to see their little baby on the bed between his legs opening their eyes and starting to cry. "Hey, hey easy shhh." His voice was soft and reassuring. It was instant. Sans looked around for anything nearby to wrap them in and the only thing he found nearby was his hoodie. He grabbed it and wrapped the little girl up in it before holding her close to his ribcage.

Papyrus snapped awake at hearing Sans scream in even more pain quickly dashing out of his bed and into Sans' room. "SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I HEARD SCR-" The words died on his jaw when he saw Sans, legs bare, spent magic soaking into the mattress in a puddle under Sans' pelvis and a bundle being held in his arms within his hoodie. "Sans... You..." He didn't have the words as he walked closer to Sans and over to his bed, for once not caring about the state of his older brother's room.

Sans had been shocked when he heard his door slam open and saw Papyrus in the doorway. But his smile returned when Papyrus seemed to be walking towards him in a daze. Once he reached the side of the bed he fell to his knees. "Heh heh. She's still a little goopy but, you wanna hold her?"

Sans couldn't speak above a whisper, his voice totally trashed after the screaming it did earlier. "Is this why you've been avoiding me? Not talking to me?" Papyrus asked Sans who's tired smile didn't fade.

"I knew you had dreams that a babybones might conflict with," Sans answered. "I didn't want you to give up on those dreams for me. For us."

"Sans. You are far more important than any dream." Papyrus gently took the little girl that he had no idea until now that he had helped create. "I wish you would have told me earlier Sans." Papyrus looked over at the tired skeleton. "I would have helped you through this." He looked back at his daughter for a bit before looking over at Sans who had fallen asleep. "Oh, brother." But he wasn't really mad. If anything he was proud of his brother.

So carefully taking his new sleeping daughter into his room he laid her on the bed on his pillow before returning to Sans' room and picking him up to carry to his room to sleep in his bed. Argument forgotten.

 


End file.
